Innocent Love
by HeavenlySkys
Summary: 7 year old Miku has everything a child could ever want: wealth, a loving family, talent, athleticism, and the looks. She thought that she and her family would be happy forever until one day...
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind: **The Hastune family does not have butlers, maids, and bodyguards to protect them due to their lifestyle of not depending on others.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Normal P.O.V_

One rainy day, all of a sudden, the alarms started to sound as several men in black broke into the Hatsune Mansion. Frightened, the little girl began to tightly squeeze her twin's hand. When the men brought out their guns and daggers, the mother commanded,

"Miku, Mikuo go grab some jackets and run."

"Your father and I will hold them off and catch up with you guys if we can," said their mom.

The two twins nodded and dashed off to their rooms to get a jacket. After Miku slipped on a hoodie, she grabbed her cellphone and wallet and shoved them in her pocket. She later ran back down the stairs to meet her brother who was waiting.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Miku's P.O.V_

"Let's go," said Mikuo as he grabbed my hand and began to run.

As we started our escape, we both stopped to hear a loud chuckle.

"Long time no see, my dear cousins," stated a voice from the shadows.

"It can't be," I whimpered with my eyes open wide.

"But it is, Miku," replied the voice as it stepped out of the shadows.

The girl had hair that was as black as soot that went to her hips tied in pigtails with eyes like crimson pools of blood.

"Zatsune Miku," hissed Mikuo, "I should have guessed. You and your family are they only people with the guts to go and break into our mansion."

"It's a shame that it isn't my family's plan, but mine," said Miku Z with feigned disappointment.

"Why?" I asked.

"For your fortune of course," answered Miku Z matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"Now enough chit-chat, men, kill the Hatsune family."

The men nodded to their mistress's order as they dashed to the Hatsunes with their weapons. When I heard a thud I immediately turned around and saw my father lying on the marble floor with a dagger through his heart. I fell to my knees as my legs turned into jelly.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Mikuo's P.O.V_

I filled with anger as I clenched my two fists. Even though mom demanded that me and Miku run, I couldn't help but get caught into the fight as well. Furiously, I gave the man who murdered my father several hard punches and I kicked him hard in the gut. Another man was approaching me, and my mom twisted his arm and threw him to the wall. When one of the men approached my sister, I tried to run to her and attack the enemy as fast as I can.

But I didn't know why I bothered, because I knew she was stronger than all of the men combined, especially when she's angry. Miku eyes gleamed with hatred and anger as she gave the man approaching a painful judo throw to the wall. As I watched my little sister's deadly throw, I was suddenly knocked out and everything went black.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Miku's __P.O.V_

When I saw Mikuo lying unconscious on the floor my mother commanded,

"Miku take your brother and go!"

I furiously shook my head.

"Go! This is yours and Mikuo's only chance!" my mom cried.

Reluctantly, I slid my older brother on my back and began to run.

"Miku, Mikuo, I love you both," my mom said as she cried out her last tear before she got shot in the head with a gun.

I accelerated my speed as tears began to fill my eyes. _Goodbye okaa-san, otou-san. _I thought. Even though I wanted to, I never turned back to mansion to see my parents one last time. I called for a taxi and looked back at the home we could never return to one last time. Hastily, I wiped away my tears and entered the car with Mikuo on my back.

"Take us far from here, and step on it," I commanded the driver. The driver nodded as he stepped on the gas pedal and drove us away from our former home.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**HeavenlySkys:**

I just started this account a while ago and this is my first fanfic. So, please review so I can improve in my writing. Thank you! :D

P.S: Sorry for the short chapter!(T-T)


	2. Chapter 2

_Dogeza*- Dogeza is a deep, 45° bow that used for an apology. The person does at least 3 bows or more to show how sorry they are._

_Watashi*- A formal way of addressing oneself. Can be used by both genders, but it is considered feminine and is used mostly used by girls._

_Boku*- An informal way of addressing oneself. Mostly used by males._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Normal P.O.V_

When Miku saw that the price of the cab trip was half the amount in her wallet, she immediately told the driver to stop. After she paid the cab driver and exited the cab with her brother on her back, she bowed her head in gratitude to the driver and said,

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," the driver responded with a smile and he drove away.

She made sure her brother was firmly on her back and then she began to run further for help.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Len's P.O.V_

"How many oranges can Rin eat?" I muttered.

While I stepped out of the market and into the rain, I bumped into something. I then landed on my butt with a thud and the oranges scattered across the cement. _What was that? _I thought. As I opened my eyes, I saw a boy soaking wet in a hoodie about my age carrying another boy on his back. When I got up, I offered my hand my hand to the other boy.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Miku's P.O.V_

"Are you guys alright?" the blonde boy asked with an offered hand.

The boy had lovely golden blonde hair tied into a single ponytail. His eyes looked like pools of the never ending sky up above during the daytime on a sunny day. He looked very… _No, this is not the time to think deeply of a stranger. _I thought as I furiously shook my head back into reality.

"We're fine," I replied accepting the offered hand.

"Sorry about the oranges," I apologized with several apologetic bows.

"It's fine, no need to Dogeza*," said the blonde boy before he started picking up the now bruised orange fruit.

I swiftly began to pick up the remainder of the oranges with my free hand and placed them in the bag. After all of the oranges were in the bag, I handed it over to the boy.

"Thanks," he said with a bright sunny smile.

"Do you and your friend need any help?" he asked as he nodded towards my brother.

_I shouldn't depend on others. _I reminded myself of my family motto. _But this is an emergency, so it doesn't matter right now._

"Yes, please help me and my brother," I replied with the lowest bow I could manage.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Normal P.O.V_

The blond boy opened the door to his home and beckoned Miku to come in. Miku entered the house and was later blinded by a bright color. After her vision returned, she noticed that all of the walls were painted a sunny yellow color. Remembering her manners, she stated,

"Pardon the intrusion."

Miku began to slip off her and Mikuo's shoes and placed them near the entrance. When the boy shut and locked the door he disappeared with the oranges and returned back to duo. He beckoned Miku to follow him up the stairs and to his room. While they were walking towards the room the blonde asked,

"I'm Kagamine Len. What's your name?"

"My name Hatsune Miku and this person on my back is my older twin brother. My brother's name is Hatsune Mikuo." I replied.

_Why does he use the word Watashi* instead of Boku*? _Len thought_. Doesn't matter, whatever floats his boat._ As they entered Len's room, Miku noticed that it was also colored a bright yellow like the others. She then turned to Len and asked,

"Do you have a first aid kit that I could use to treat Mikuo's wounds?"

"Oh sure, I'll bring it up with some towels," Len responded and he disappeared once more with the shut of the door.

"Mikuo, are you alright?" I asked while I set him down on the bed.

He just groaned in reply. I smiled. _At least he's alive. _I thought. All of a sudden, my vision began to blur and my mind began to spin in circles. My eyes began to shut and I fainted on carpeted floor.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Len's P.O.V_

When I found the first-aid kit and grabbed a pair of towels, I heard a thud coming from my room. After I heard the noise, I quickly ran up the stairs and to my room. With a twist to the knob, I opened my door and found Miku was sprawled on my bedroom floor panting with a red face.

"Miku, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

_Of course he's not you idiot. He's clearly sick._ I thought.

"Miku, please wait for your turn when I get through Mikuo," I said with a sigh.

I grabbed a pair of my clothes and started to go to the bathroom as I carried Mikuo along with me. While carrying Mikuo to the bathroom I thought, _How can Miku carry Mikuo with no sweat? He's as heavy as those sumo wrestlers you see on TV! _After my hard struggle and journey to the bathroom, I managed to open and close the bathroom door.

I turned on the bathtub water and made sure it was warm while it filled the tub. With the water running, I stripped Mikuo of his clothes and noticed that he had unique, silky teal green colored hair. When the tub was full, I turned off the water and bathed Mikuo. After I dried him and clothed him, I carried him back to my room to treat his wounds. Then, I set Mikuo down on my bed and pulled the covers over him. With a sigh, I grabbed a pair of clothes for Miku and carried her on my back to the bathroom.

_It's so strange that Mikuo is as heavy as a pile of bricks when Miku is as light as a feather. _I thought. _And why does my back feel like there is a soft thing being squished against it?_ _Oh well._ When I closed the bathroom door, I slipped off Miku's hoodie. With the hoodie off, I noticed that Miku's hair was also a unique, silky teal green like her brother, but it was unnaturally long and tied into low pigtails. _Wait, guys don't do that, girls do._ I thought._ That means that Miku is a…_

"Rin!" I exclaimed.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Rin's P.O.V_

"Rin!" Len shouted.

_When did Len get home? _I thought while I lied in bed. _No matter, it sounds urgent. _

"I'm coming Len! Onee-chan is going to save you!" I exclaimed in reply while dashing to the bathroom.

When I flung the bathroom door open, I was expecting Len to be drowning in the bathtub or something else life threatening. But what I saw was that my little brother on all fours over a fainted girl with unnaturally long teal hair. My eyes gleamed with anger as I clenched my hands into a pair of fists.

"Len, I didn't think or know that you were the type of person to do this to a girl. I'll have to bring out the road roller for punishment." I said with malicious grin.

"No, not the road roller! Rin, please let me explain!" he begged.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**HeavenlySkys:**

Ooooooooooooooh!~ Len's gonna get pwned by Rin and her road roller ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

_She swore, showing both hands*- This means that Rin is actually taking the promise seriously because she isn't crossing her fingers to get out of it._

_Fancy-schmancy stuff*- It is considered polite honorific to end someone's name with "-san" or "-sama". Bowing is also considered polite when you are introducing yourself._

_Our relatives*- The only relatives they have are the Zatsune family on their dad's side, and well… You know the problem._

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

**One Explanation and Road Roller Later~**

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Rin's P.O.V_

"So that's what happened," I said with an understanding nod.

"Sorry about that," I apologized.

"But you should've said that sooner or you wouldn't have ended up like this," I scolded my now flattened twin brother.

"Like I could!" he bellowed in reply.

"So what did you need help with?"I asked with hidden curiosity.

"I need you to bath her, because I don't want her to have a bad impression of me," he muttered softly with a light rose to his cheeks.

_How cute. My little Len is growing up and falling in love. Kids today are growing up so fast. _I thought while wiping away an imaginary tear in my eye.

"Now get out, and take your clothes with you! I can't believe you would make a girl wear such baggy rags!" I hollered as I threw him and his clothes out the door.

When I opened the door and made sure Len was out of earshot, I began my work. _Mwahahaha…_ _I will make Len drool out a waterfall when I'm finished._ I thought. I later replaced the bath water and set to work on the teal haired girl. When I set her down in the lukewarm water, I began to tenderly scrub her silky, unnaturally long locks and cleaned her pale body.

After I rinsed her, I dried her body and blow-dried her gorgeous teal green hair. With a comb, I commenced to comb the teal green silk-like hair. _What did I forget?_ I thought after I was finished combing.

Then I stared at Miku, whose porcelain skin was completely exposed. _Clothes! I forgot to get her clothes! _I remembered. _ Maybe I can still show her to innocent little Len without any. That would probably give him a nosebleed overload and make him create an ocean of blood._ I thought with a sly grin. _Nah, I'm going to be nice for once and not do it._

I stuck my head out the door and made sure no one was around so I could sneak to my room unnoticed. When I was positive that there was nobody, I wrapped Miku's body with a dry cotton towel and stealthily tip-toed her to my room.

With my plan in mind, I set to "Operation Moe Miku-chan" and began to dress Miku into my shortest nightgown. The white nightdress matched Miku perfectly well with her slim figure and flawless, smooth pale skin. After a short ponder, I decided to let Miku's hair flow down her back instead of putting it back in its former pigtails.

When I set Miku down in my bed, I noticed that she was panting with a feverish red face. _Need to get her some water and medicine. _I thought before I zipped downstairs. I snatched the correct pill vial and filled a glass of water and brought them upstairs to my room.

As I tried to make Miku swallow the pill, she simply refused to swallow and would always spit it out. But before I threw in the towel, I came up with one of my most brilliant idea yet. _Wait,_ _I can use this_… I thought while I grabbed a camera and shoved it into my pocket. _Gonna need this. _With a mischievous twinkle in my eye, I started to hatch another one of my wonderful plans.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Len's P.O.V_

"Len!" Rin shouted.

"What, Rin?" I questioned.

"And don't yell! People are sleeping!" I told her.

"It's Miku! She won't take her pills!" she replied in a lower tone.

"Is there any way that can make her swallow it?" I asked.

"There's one way, but I can't do it," she responded with that malicious glimmer in her eye.

"What's the catch?" I asked with caution.

"You have to give it to her orally," Rin bluntly replied.

"What! I can't do that! I don't want to steal a girl's first kiss!" I exclaimed with a low tone.

"Fine by me, I'll just have to do it myself. I will apologize to Miku for letting her first kiss get taken away by a _girl _when it _could've_ been given to a _guy_ who was acting like total a wimp," Rin said with a smirk and she walked away towards her room.

"Stop! I'll do it," I muttered.

"Okay then, now I don't have to worry about mouth to mouth action with a girl," she said with relief as she stopped in her tracks.

She spun around to face me and informed,

"Now in order to do it orally, put a pill into the glass and drink it, but don't swallow it. Then, you spit it in her mouth with a kiss. Give her just one pill and you're done."

"Okay, but don't go in your room until I say," I replied while my cheeks turned a light pink.

"I promise I won't go in the room until your word," she swore, showing both hands*.

After I was positive she was serious, I took to Rin's room. When I shut the door and walked into the dark room towards Miku, I began to blush furiously as saw her in the short, white nightgown. The colorless, strapless dress was bordered with elegant black lace and exposed most of Miku's creamy pale skin. Her silky, teal green hair was down and flowed over the bed sheets like ocean waves. My heart began to race faster and faster ever single second I stared at Rin's marvelous work. At that time, I was seriously tempted to simply run my hand through Miku's lovely locks.

I snapped back to reality when my embarrassing task flashed brightly in my mind. Remembering Rin's instruction, my blush began to redden even more and my heart was trying to escape my chest. Trying to calm down, I did as I was told and gave Miku her medicine with my mouth, touching her full and soft lips. I never heard or noticed the creaking of the door and the flash of light. When I finished, I opened the door and allowed Rin to return to her room.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Miku's P.O.V_

My eyes finally opened and I woke up to the sun's bright rays inside an orange colored room. I rubbed my eyes and felt my head. _The fever's gone. _I thought. _And how did I get here?_ Something blonde turned over to face me with a set of eyes that looked like pools of the clear skies. Before I could scream of what I thought was Len in my bed, I was hushed by a girly voice.

"Shhhh Miku! I'm not Len!" she shushed with a finger over her lips.

"I'm his older twin sister Kagamine Rin. Nice to meet ya!" Rin chirped.

"Nice to meet you Kagamine-san. My name is Hatsune Miku," I said with a slight bow.

"What's with all this fancy-schmancy stuff*? No need to bow! And just call me Rin!" she exclaimed while slapping my back playfully.

"Okay Rin," I replied with a slight blush to my face.

_I've never called anyone their name besides Mikuo._ I thought. _Wait Mikuo!_

"Mikuo is fine, if that's what you're thinking," Rin assured when she saw my worried face.

"Anyways, were you about to scream because you thought I was Len? But I wouldn't think that, since you probably wanted his company instead of mine," Rin teased.

"I never thought of that!" I shouted with my blush deepening.

"Okay, okay, I got it," she responded with a playful smirk.

"Anyways, let's brush our teeth and go downstairs for breakfast shall we?" Rin yawned.

Rin grabbed my hand and we walked to the bathroom. When we got there, Rin handed me a new toothbrush and we began to brush our teeth. After we finished, we went downstairs for breakfast. The delicious smell of omurice trailed through my nose and made my mouth water. At that moment, I snapped back into reality when I saw a flash of short teal green hair.

"Mikuo, thank God you're alright!" I exclaimed in relief as I tackled my older brother and gave him a tight hug.

"Miku, I'm glad you're fine as well," he replied with a warm smile as he ruffled my hair.

"Now let's get up Miku," Mikuo suggested while lifting me up from his body.

"Oh, where are my manners. Nice to meet you, I'm Hatsune Mikuo," he said with a polite bow to the Kagamine family.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, his younger twin sister. Pleased to make your acquaintance," I stated to the parents with a bow.

"We are sincerely sorry to have entered your home without your permission," we simultaneously apologized to the parents with three bows.

"Well aren't you a polite pair. No need to Dogeza, we are glad to help those in need," the mother responded with a grin.

"That's right, you two don't need to be so stiff! We don't mind even if enter or stay in our house for a million years! Unless you both are robbers or some sort!" the father cheerfully said while slapping us in the back.

_Well now I know where Rin gets her lively personality from._ I thought. A moment after my thought, words slipped out of my mouth and I asked,

"Not to be rude or anything Kagamine-san, but can we live here? Since we don't have much of a place to return to and all, and that none of our relatives* are willing to take us in."

Suddenly, Mikuo and I were wrapped in the arms of Rin and Len's mother. She hugged us tightly and answered,

"Of course you can live with us. You both must have gone through a lot of ordeal to get here."

"Thank you Kagamine-san," I thanked with a bow after she released us from her hug.

"It's not 'Kagamine-san' anymore. Now, it's okaa-san and otou-san," she replied.

"Welcome to the Kagamine family, Miku and Mikuo. Now let's have breakfast shall we?" Okaa-san asked.


End file.
